Kohono Academy
by MoonPrincessKikia
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and his friends head to Kohona Academy for witch craft wizardry and Ninja.try for their first year. can they handle all the drama while tring to keep their grades up and not trying to get suspended or worst expelled...read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Kohona Academy: for Witch craft, wizardry and ninja-try

By: MoonPrincessKikia

Summary: Naruto and his friends head to Kohona Academy for witch craft, wizardry and ninja training for their first year…can they handle all the drama while keeping their grades up and not trying to get suspended or worst expelled…read to find out

Principle/head master: Lady Tsunade

Gym teacher: Kakashi

Defense against the dark arts teacher: Orochimaru (it suits him)

Chemistry/science teacher: Kurenai

Spell Arts, Jutsu arts (Language arts): Asuma

'Mystic ball reader lady': Shizune

Math: Gai

And more teachers we don't know from Naruto.

Students: Main Characters from Naruto and some of the Akatsuki and some of my own Characters

Villages (Groups): Leaf Sand Rock Grass Cloud Rain Sound Wave  Mist and Waterfall 

All groups: Leaf, Sand, Rock Grass Cloud, Rain, Wave, Mist, Waterfall and Sound…this story is a little like Harry Potter except instead of 4 groups there are 10 because there all villages from Naruto. And there's one more thing…plz don't hate me…for all the Akatsuki member, I want to make them 16 so they could be in the school as students, they should be happy they get another chance in the teen age Well anyways I hope you like my new story and if you do like it and want me to write more, make sure to review well enjoy ….

Chapter one: meeting the students

In a 1,000 year old, stoned school there were 100's of young students heading inside, after a long trip on a bumpy train. Some students were getting to know each other, while some other students that knew and hated each other were having a small cat fight.

"Just because were in a new school, doesn't mean you can touch, talk or even look at Itachi!" yelled a young spunky girl, her long brown hair flew back as she dart herself forward, lifting her fist up, fixing her bright brown eyes on her enemy, Lyla Hyuga, her long raven black hair was tied up in two high ponytail as she shot the other girl and evil glance with her bright black eyes.

"Shut up, Linda…it's a free country I can do whatever I want" she hissed.

"Not while I'm around" Linda hissed back.

"Well let's end you now so it can be free again"

"Bring it on" both girls then charged at each other…pulling hair and fist fighting.

Watching was a group of curious students.

"Aren't you going to do anything, Itachi" asked a young boy, with short blonde hair that was a little spiky, as his bright blue eyes gazed off the fight and to the 16 year old boy the girls were fighting over, he's name Itachi Uchiha. He had long raven black hair tied in a low pony tail and his dark black eyes were fixed on the fight.

"No Naruto, I'm not" he said, calmly.

"Why not? I know…you love being loved, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yep" Itachi said, making a small smile.

"Lucky dog"

"Well if you're not going to stop it, who is?" Sakura Haruno asked, fixing her bright green eyes on both boys as her long pink flow behind her as she walked up to them.

"Komikimora of course…she the only one brave enough, apparently" said Ino Yamanaka, a young girl with long silky blonde hair, that was tied in a high pony tail, her light blue eyes looking around to find lots of students watching a fight as she started to sweatdrop.

"I guess you're right" Sakura sweatdropped, as well looking around the court yard the fight was in, when her gaze came upon Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. '_Even Sasuke watching it and he's usually not into this kind of stuff_' she thought looking at the spiky raven black haired boy, who as Itachi had dark black eyes. Suddenly she notices a girl walking down the hallway inside, through the large, heavy windows that were held up by dark gray stoned walls. The tall skinny girl had shoulder length brown hair and dark black eyes that were fixed on a thick, heavy book, which was about some boy and a powerful wizard.

"Ha Matsuri" Sakura smiled, looking at the girl who was still continuing down the hall reading her book and not paying attention on what was going on outside.

"Who?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura, and then to the girl she was looking at.

"Matsuri, she's a friend of Komikimora's one of her bests, she'll know where she is, so we can stop this fight" Sakura explained.

"Yeah…but…why don't we just get a teacher" Ino asked, looking back a Sakura.

"Yeah…but there's no magic in the world that can stop this fight" Sakura said, pointing behind her to where the two girl continued to fight.

"You got a point…okay let's go" Ino smiled, starting off to catch up with Matsuri.

"Hey wait for me!" Sakura yelled, running after Ino.

"Hey Matsuri" Ino and Sakura's voice echoed thought the hallway still running after Matsuri. They then finally got her attention, Matsuri stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching the two run up to her.

"Oh hi Sakura, hi Ino, what's wrong, you're out of breath, calm down" Matsuri said, walking up to the two out of breath girls.

"Damn…you…can…walk…fast" Ino said, between breaths, as she bent down resting her hands on her knees, Sakura did the same.

"Oh yeah, I walk fast when I read while I walk" Matsuri smiled, holding up her book as she sweatdropped.

"But anyways we need your help…" Sakura said, once she caught her breath.

"Huh…um sure, what is it?" Matsuri asked. Sakura and Ino explained the fight that was going down as they were speaking and how they need Komikimora to stop it. 

"Oh that's horrible, I'll get Kimi right now, be right back" Matsuri said then took off. After a few seconds of silence, Ino finally broke it.

"So wanna go watch the fight, while we wait for Komikimora?" she asked.

"Sure" Sakura smiled as she and Ino started back to where Linda and Lyla were fighting. Matsuri continue to run down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her as she headed to where Komikimora and her band were…the auditorium, getting ready for rehearsal for an up coming talent show. Matsuri finally reached her destination; she walked up to the large heavy doors and opened one of them. She was amazed on how big the auditorium was, it could at least fill over a million people. Matsuri then walked down the lighted isle way, to find Komikimora on stage setting up for rehearsal.

'_Good she hasn't started yet_' Matsuri smiled.

"Matsuri?" a voice asked.

"Huh" Matsuri said in fright as she slowly turned around to find Komikimora standing in front of her. "Komikimora! But I just saw you on the stage getting ready" Matsuri said, quickly turning around to find another Komikimora on the stage.

"Oh that's a shadow clown, I had to go back to my dorm room for my other Guitar cause someone forgot theirs" Komikimora said, holding up her black and pink Guitar as she shot an evil glance to one of her band members, Neko Iino, she had boyish short brown hair with cat ears popping out and bright brown eyes, she wore orange Goth pants and a plain black tee, while Komikimora wore a black tee and a short Goth red mini skirt.

"I said I was sorry gezz" Neko hissed back.

"What ever" Komikimora said as her gaze fell on her clown, bowed her head quickly and soon enough the clown disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh well anyways, Sakura and Ino wanted me to tell you the Linda and Lyla are fighting again" Matsuri explained.

"Let me guess over Itachi, right?" Komikimora asked, rolling her eyes, Matsuri just made a quick, small nod. "Alright, let me tell the band I'll be right back" Komikimora smiled as she walked up the stair to the stage, handed Neko the Guitar, then started to chat with her really quick.

Komikimora was a tough girl like Neko and all her other band members; she was part Prep and Emo/Goth rolled as a prep, but dressed as a punk and was in a rock band as their lead singer and Guitarist, while Neko was also a lead Singer a Guitarist. Komikimora had long raven black hair with red highlights and bright green eyes, which change when she's in a certain mood, like when she's calm their green, when she's sad or depressed her eyes are an aqua-blue and if she angry or upset she eyes change to a blood red color. Komikimora soon returned from talking to her band friends and walked up to Matsuri who was waiting for her at the doors, once there the two girls headed out to the court yard where Linda and Lyla were still continuing their fight.

"I bet you…this fight will never end" Naruto said to Itachi crossing his arm, as he continued to watch the fight.

"Oh it will" a voice said behind him, he jumps up from shock as he turned around to find Komikimora and Matsuri.

"Why do you always have to do that…but anyways good luck this fight been going down for a good 10 minutes" Naruto nodded, turning back around to view the fight.

"Why did those two have to like you so much…I'm making it a habit breaking them up" Komikimora yelled, grabbing Itachi's head and pulling him backward, evil smiling at him.

"I guess it's because I'm so hot!" Itachi smiled, Komikimora sweatdropped as she pulled him all the way back causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards, but once he hit the ground he blew up in smoke.

"A shadow clown…Itachi you are so full of it sometimes" Komikimora smiled and continued to walk forward, approaching closer to Linda's and Lyla's fight. In the fight Lyla suddenly jumped in the air and pulled out a Shudenken and tossed it at Linda, Komikimora reacted to this and did a quick hand sigh and jumped in front of Linda. The Shudenken then stabbed her in the stomach.

"Komikimora" Linda quickly said, suddenly Komikimora blew up in smoke and once reseated a log appeared lying on the ground with Lyla's Shudenken invented in it.

"A Substitution Jutsu" Lyla yelled then made a small sigh in relief.

"That's right, you know you two really need to stop fight like this you're always causing a scene." Komikimora's voice said behind Lyla, she quickly turned around to find Komikimora behind her.

"Yeah, someone could really get hurt, so stop already!" Komikimora voice said again, Lyla turned around to find another Komikimora next to Linda.

"So what do you say are you going to stop now?" asked the Komikimora next to Lyla. Lyla gazed at the Kurinin and sighed.

"Fine, this fight it over" Lyla said, placing the kunai back in her holster and walked away from the large group of young and older students.

"So who won?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled under her breath, banging Naruto on the head. (Inner Sakura: _Yeah, you're going to cause another uproar on who won the battle_) Suddenly a teacher with short black hair that was grew long on the side of her face and bright black eyes run outside to the court yard, "what happened?" she asked. The two Komikimora's disappeared and the real one appeared behind the teacher.

"Nothing Shizune-Sensei" Komikimora said crossing her arms. "Just a small argument, nothing to worry about"

"Komikimora" Linda whispered under her breath, "_when_ _did she become this strong_" she then thought. Komikimora then gazed at her watch and gasped at the time.

"Ahh…I'm late for my rehearsal" she yelled and did another quick hand sigh, "bye" she smiled then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone gazed at the smoke for a few second then headed back inside and did what they were doing before the fight began.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Well that's it for now I hoped you like it so far I'll update soon as long as you review and make sure to check out my other story and my friends stories she a very good writer all she needs is a chance so go check her stories out her S/N is 'Lindabee' so make sure to check her stories our and review them if you like them…and don't forget to review mine and I'll update soon bye **_


	2. The 'annoying' stupid stair case

Kohona Academy

MoonPrincessKikia

Chapter 2: The 'annoying' moving Stair case

Komikimora and her band had just finished rehearsal and the next performer was stealing the stage. Komikimora was sitting with her band members and other performers who were also in the Talent Show. She was taking with the drummer in her band, Kanama Kesashi, she had short light brown hair and bright brown eyes and like Neko she had cat ears popping out of her head. Her Twin sister Kinana Kesashi was the Keyboardist, she looked a lot like Kanama, but she just had longer light brown hair and also like Neko had cat ears popping out of her head too. Once the last performer was done, the main judge or AKA the head master, Lady Tsunade walked up the stage, all the students gave her their attention.

"Great Performance, I'll see you all again Friday for another Rehearsal" said the blonde haired lady as her blue eyes were fixed on all the students, "dismissed" she then said as all the students got up and head out their own way.

'_well I'm tired, I haven't used so much chakra like today in such a long time…so I'm heading to my dorm room, then to my bed, and finally sleep_' Komikimora smiled to herself as she continued down the hallway. Suddenly her smile turned into a frown when she reached the stair case that liked to move a lot that heads to her dorm room on the 10th floor. (_It's a BIG school_)

"Great just want I need to use more chakra to stop this damn thing" Komikimora sighed, and then cupped her hands together, that only her 'pointing Fingers' and her middle Fingers were up. She then started to gather up her chakra, but soon felt a little dizzy and fell backwards only to be caught by someone.

"Are you okay?" the person asked. Komikimora opened her eyes slowly to find them looking at bright black ones.

"Huh?" she then said trying to gain felling in her legs.

"You almost fainted" the person who caught her said helping her stand up.

"Oh thanks, Kankuro…it's just I been using chakra all day and I frankly I need a break" Komikimora sighed.

"Let me help, then" Kankuro offered as he made the hand sigh Komikimora made early before she fainted well sort of fainted. He gathered up his chakra and placed in on the stone stair rail, then forced his chakra in it. Suddenly the 'annoying' moving stair case slowly began to slow down then finally came to a complete slop.

"Thanks again Kankuro, bye now" Komikimora smiled waving goodbye as she started to walk up the stone stairs.

"Welcome" Kankuro smiled back then walked off somewhere else. Komikimora continued up the 20 feet long stair way, when suddenly it began to move a little, she quickly turned around to find Kankuro gone, she turned back around and began to run up the flight of stairs to the hallway just up ahead.

"Damn it all Kankuro, you were supposed to stay there keeping you chakra on this damn thing" she yelled continuing running up the stairs, once she got to the top she stop to find the hallway only a few inched away, so she decided to jump. Which she did, she made a big jump across, but only made it half way there; her bottom half was dangling down over 1,000 feet in the air.

'_I'm going to kill Kankuro if I live this_' Komikimora thought as she dug her nails on the marble floor as she was slowly pulled down. '_Why did I jump?_' she thought fake crying.

"HELP!!" she yelled closing her eyes tight, suddenly she found her hand on the ledge on the marble hallway, slowing slipping. "Why did I have to be today that I die, damn it…I can see the headlines now, '_Innocent girl dead from stupid damn 'Annoying' moving stair case_' I'm totally going to hunt Kankuro for this" suddenly she slipped…falling 1,000 feet in the air.

"Great my dorm room just had to be on the top floor didn't it?" she thought looking down, then suddenly felt dizzy and fainted on the dot, her right arm remain up while the rest remained down as Komikimora continued to fly down in mid-air. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her floating hand, stopping Komikimora from falling. The figure brought her up and carried her bride style to the infirmary.

A few hours past and Komikimora started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to find bright light shining on them. "Am I in heaven?" she asked and looked around the room and the first person she saw was Kankuro. At that moment she frowned.

"Nope, I must be in hell because Kankuro's here" she said evil glancing him.

"I forgot…I'm sorry" Kankuro apologized.

"Forgot? I almost died because of you and your excuse is '_I FORGOT!_'" Komikimora yelled.

"I really am sorry" Kankuro tried again to apologize looking away from her death glance.

"Kankuro, you knew damn well you had to keep your chakra on that damn stair case." She then said closing her eyes, she then opened them and looked at Kankuro, who was sitting next to her lying figure.

"But…" she paused, Kankuro quickly looked at her. "I'll forgive you" she smiled.

"Really?" Kankuro asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah…but just this once, if you ever pull another stupid stunt like that again, I'll hurt you" she smiled, placing her finger near her face and got closer to Kankuro's. He gulped and nodded scarily.

"You should be lucky Ms. Sohma if it wasn't for this young man, you wouldn't be here right now threaten, Mr. Shubaku" the Nurse smiled, stepping out of the way, to revile a young boy about 13, he had bright red hair and aquamarine eyes, and on the right side of his forehead laid the Chinese symbol for 'love'.

"You saved me?!" Komikimora yelled in shock, looking at the boy.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Plz Review if you want more buh-bye –waves goodbye-**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	3. Dinner mayhap

Kohona Academy

MoonPrincessKikia

Chapter 3: Dinner mayhap

"You saved me?!" Komikimora yelled in shock.

"Yeah, Gaara heard you scream for help and found you falling, so he caught you and brought you here" Kankuro explained.

"Really, thanks Gaara" Komikimora blushed.

"Whatever" Gaara mumbled.

"Now come here so I can hug you!" Komikimora smiled, holding her arm out.

"Wha! No you really think I'm going over there to hug you?"

"Okay then I'll come to you" Komikimora smiled, pulling the sheets off her legs and turned to the side of the bed, about to jump off.

"No…get away from me, I don't like hugs!" Gaara yelled, running out the room. Komikimora didn't notice and jumped off the bed, but felt numbness at her feet and clasped, only to be caught by Kankuro.

"You should stay in bed" he said helping her sit down on the bed, she then turned to where Gaara was standing and found him gone.

"Hey where did Gaara go?" she asked, looking around the room.

"He left" the Nurse answered, walking up to Komikimora and handed her pills and some water. "Here this will help for the numbness in your legs" she then said, Komikimora nodded and took the pills.

"So where did Gaara go?" she then asked once done, handing the Nurse the empty cap the pill were once in, but kept the cup of water.

"He fears hugs and you knew that but you love scaring him don't you?" Kankuro asked, sweat dropping anime style.

"Yep!" Komikimora smiled; "It's on my list of things I like, Annoying Gaara, pouncing on Gaara and fights with Naruto because I always win" she smiled, making a peace sign, as Kankuro continue to sweatdrop.

"You should add '_sleep_' to your list of things you like, because you need it" the Nurse said, helping her back in bed.

"Okay" Komikimora smiled, placing her head on her pillow and drifted back to sleep.

"Kankuro, I think its best you head to dinner" the Nurse smiled, picking up the cup of water Komikimora was drinking and throw it in the garage bin.

"Okay" Kankuro waved good-bye and walked out the Infirmary, heading to the dinning hall, where all the student body and teachers had there Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Kankuro walked up to these two large stoned doors that were about 7 feet tall. They were wind open so he walked inside to find all these students sitting in 20 foot long tables that represent their Village. Kankuro headed to his Village's Table '_The Sand_', where he found his older sister, Temari, she had blue eyes and Blond Hair that was tied in 4 pony tails; he also Gaara his younger brother, who ran here to get away from Komikimora's hug.

"How is she?" Temari asked scooting over so Kankuro could sit.

"She went back to sleep, she still numb cause of the fall" Kankuro explained, sitting down.

"Well its all thanks to Gaara here that she's still alive" Temari smiled pitching Gaara's cheek.

"Don't touch me" he said evilly.

"Okay" Temari said quickly putting her hand down.

(At the leaf's table)

"Did you hear about Komikimora, Kankuro almost killed her and her knight in shining armor Gaara, saved her" Naruto said loudly as all his friends looked at him in shock. Suddenly two fists bang Naruto on the head.

"Shut up Naruto!!" Gaara and Kankuro yelled in unison as they started back to their table. Naruto's face laid on the table with swirls in his eyes and two big bumps on top of his head.

"Idiot" Sasuke said, as he continued to eat while everyone nodded in agreement. After Dinner everyone headed to their dorm room's for a good rest for school the next day.

"Oh Sasuke, I've seen everyone's schedule except yours, what are your classes" Ino asked, running up to Sasuke who was walking alone.

"You'll find out tomorrow" he said as he continued to walk to his dorm room, with his hands in his pockets. Ino stood where she was gazing at Sasuke's Emo cuteness.

"He's so dreamy" she sighed heavenly as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Back off porker, he's mine!" Sakura yelled running up to Ino.

"Shut up billboard brow, you know Sasuke's mine" Ino yelled back.

"No Mine!"

"Mine"

"MINE!"

"Shut up both of you, you all know Sasuke's mine, I'm dating him" Komikimora said walking up to Ino and Sakura; both girl looked at her in shock, while Sasuke who was still in hearing distance fell on the ground anime style.

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"Say what" Ino said.

"What the Hell?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled down the hall.

"Just kidding, I just wanted you two to shut up well buh bye now!" Komikimora smiled as she skipped down the hall passed Sasuke to her dorm room.

"Looks like she's felling better" Ino sweatdropped as Sakura nodded in agreement, while Sasuke tried his best not to hunt down Komikimora and kill her.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Well another Chappie done, plz review if you want more buh-bye now -waves good bye-**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	4. First Day of Hell part one

Kohona Academy

MoonPrincessKikia

_**Chapter 4: First day of Hell**_

The next day Naruto slowly awoke from his bed, looking around his room to find people staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled covering himself with his blanket.

"Get up idiot, class starts in 10 minutes" Sasuke said, throwing Naruto's uniform on his bed.

"Shut up Emo Bitch" Naruto yelled, death glancing Sasuke.

"What was that?!"

"How did you get inside my dorm room!?"

"You're luckily we did or you would have stayed asleep snoring like an annoying Pig!"

"What did you say!?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop fighting and lets hurry up, you're all so troublesome…we're going to be late for class." sighed Shikamaru Nara, a lazy punk, who was smart but didn't really care, he had short black hair tied in a high pony tail and bright black eyes. He wore a white uniform-ish shirt with a green tie, which represents his village 'The Leaf'; he also wore long black pants and a long black cloak with a gold patch that had the Leaf's symbol.

All the boy's uniforms from each village looked the same, white shirt, black pants, a tie, and a long black cloak with a gold patch. The only thing that changed was the color of the tie, it would be the color that represented their village, (**Like the leaf's is Green while the Sand's is a Yellowish color**) and the patches symbol would change to the village you are from. (**Like Shikamaru's is the symbol of the leaf, because he's from the leaf, while, lets say Gaara, who's from the Sand so his patch would have the Symbol for the Sand on it…Hope that makes sense "…Well anyways, back to Naruto)**

"Stay out of this Shikamaru, this is between me and Emo boy here" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke, who wore the same exact outfit as Shikamaru… (**Well duh he's from the leaf too…LoL) **

"Well don't blame me if you're late for class" Shikamaru said, starting out the room, "Oh by the way you have six minutes, until the first bell rings, bye" he then said and walk completely out the room.

"Wait for me Shikamaru" Sasuke called out, running out the room. Once Naruto realized he was all alone, he jumped out of bed and threw on his uniform; that Sasuke throw on his bed, and then ran out the door, without even brushing his hair or teeth! He locked his door and ran to his first hour, which was 'defense against the dark arts' his teacher, the creepy Orochimaru. (_**I think it suits him ...But that's just me lol)**_

In the Class room, the whole class was reading this huge thick leather book while the teacher sat at his desk, playing with his pet snake. Suddenly a student comes running in the class room. Everyone in the room gazed their attention to the student as he walked to Orochimaru's desk.

"You're late, Mr. Uzumaki" Orochimaru said as he took the late pass from Naruto's hand.

"I know I woke up late" Naruto explained.

"Well I advise you start going to bed early from now on, in the mean time, take your seat next to Ms. Sleeping Sohma over there" Orochimaru said, pointing to a sleeping Komikimora. Linda who was sitting next to her, started to shake the sleeping girl, to wake her up.

"What? Is class over already" Komikimora asked in a sleepy voice as she lifted her head. She along with all the other girls in the school wore a white shirt and a short mini-skirt with the color that represents their village. (_**So For Komikimora, who is from the sand, their skirt color would be a Yellow color, while Linda who's from the leaf, her skirt will be green**_) And like the boys, all the girls wore a long black cloak that had the symbol of their village on the gold patch, but unlike the boys, the girls wore long knee high socks, that was the color of their skirt and the socks would have the symbol of their village and all the students wore black uniform like shoes.

Naruto took his seat next to Komikimora and some random person for the Mist. (_**The Mist uniform color is blue**_) once Komikimora got her vision back, she stared at Naruto's hair.

"What!?" he asked, Komikimora then backed up, covering her nose.

"Here, take this and this" she then said, handing Naruto a brush and mouth wash, she got from her shoulder strap Book bag. "After class go to the bathroom and rinse your mouth and brush that nappy hair of yours" Komikimora explained, while Naruto sat in his seat, death glancing the front of the room, trying to ignore her.

"Oh and one more thing…don't talk, your breath stinks" Komikimora placed her head back on her book and drifted back to sleep, while Naruto, looked at her then took his hand and blew his breath on it, and smelled his hand, then backed away from it and looked back at Komikimora.

'I hate her so much' he thought and began to read his book.

Class soon ended and Naruto was the first out the dark creepy class room, Komikimora and Linda followed him, seeing as how they have the same second hour.

"That teacher scares me" Naruto said as Komikimora and Linda nodded in agreement.

"He's supposed to be one of the 'Legendary Sannin'" Linda explained.

"You know if he had his had in front of his face, he can pose as the girl from 'The Ring' for Halloween" Komikimora smiled, as Naruto and Linda looked at her sweat dropping.

"BOO" Suddenly someone popped out of no where in front of Naruto, who freaked out thinking it was the girl from the movie Komikimora was talking about and passed out, falling backward; crashing to the floor with a big 'boom'.

Linda and Komikimora looked down at the unconscious Naruto and then up to the person who scared him.

"Kisame, what was that for?" Komikimora asked, looking at the tall 16 year old boy who scared Naruto, he had black shark-like eyes, blue hair and light blue skin…and on his face gills - - and sharp teeth…(okay…you know…just imagine a shark in human form…makes it easier for me lol)

"well you were talking about some scary movie and he's such an easy target…it's fun" the fish boy, Kisame laughed, he wore the boys uniform but the tie was blue, and the gold patch had the 'Mist's' village symbol, with a line a crossed it, notifying he's one of the powerful student and in a gang called (_**you know)**_ 'The Akatsuki' (_**cool the Akatsuki gang, really started in a school O.O fascinating…okay I'm done back to the story lol**_)

"Go away Kisame" Komikimora said, shaking the unconscious Naruto, to wake him up.

"Whatever, bye now" Kisame smiled, waving good-bye as he walked away.

"I don't like him, he's freaky looking" Linda said, looking at Kisame, then down to the still unconscious Naruto.

"Now he's the guy you need in a horror film" Komikimora sighed, then sweatdropped looking at Naruto, "chicken shit, damn it wake up" Komikimora yelled in Naruto's ear, but he still stayed asleep. Suddenly she came up with an idea and smirked at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto wants some ramen?" she asked, suddenly Naruto shot up looking around the hall.

"Ramen, Where!?" he asked.

"You're pathetic, come on lets go, we better get to class" Komikimora sighed as she got up from the floor and headed to her next class, with Naruto and Linda following.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Hey Sorry I took so long updating plz forgive me…plz review and I'll try to update soon kaykay well buh-bye **_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	5. Gym Explosion

Kohona Academy

MoonPrincessKikia

Chapter 5: Gym Explosion

All the students were out on the gymnasium floor, scattered all around talking to friends.

"Isn't Sasuke the coolest" Sakura sighed heavenly, gazing at Sasuke Uchiha, who was talking to some friends.

"Back off Pinky, he's mine" someone yelled behind Sakura, she turning around to find Ino Yamanaka standing in front of her.

"Shut up Ino-pig, you know he's mine!" Sakura yelled back.

"Yeah right!"

"Right!" and again, another upright went done. Everyone stared at the two arguing girls, until the gym teacher stepped out.

"Um girls…I think you should stop fighting now…the teacher's here" Naruto sweatdropped trying to break the fight. But they ignored him and continued to fight. Suddenly the teacher noticed Sakura and Ino fighting and walked up to them.

"Girls, is there a problem" the teacher asked. Sakura and Ino suddenly stop their argument and slowly looked up at their gym teacher.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei…no there's no problem" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Then why don't you two line up on the wall with the other kids and wait for your name to be called, to get your locker number, okay" Kakashi said, calmly.

"Okay, sensei" Ino smiled, and was the first to run to the wall, Sakura followed, quietly. Kakashi sighed at the two and walked back to a small desk next to his office. Kakashi Hatake had cool long silver-white hair that was held up by his headband, which lay over his left eye and on it had Leaf symbol. He picked up a clipboard that was resting on the table and gazed at it, he then looked around the room, gazing at all the students.

"Man, this is a big class" Kakashi sighed, all the students just blinked over at him. "Okay everyone, when I call your name…you will be given a number and a lock, that number will be your locker number and where you will be standing for the rest of the year" Kakashi started looking at all the kids. "You see all these numbers on the floor, that's where you will be standing, they will be removed in a week, so remember your position, that's how we'll take attendance." all the students just nodded and waiting for their name to be called.

"First we have Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi started. "Your number is '1'" he said, as Naruto walked up to him, Naruto nodded and took the lock from a box that was on the table. Naruto then walked into the Locker room, that both the Boys and Girls shared they just dress in different rooms.

"Next we have Sasuke Uchiha as number '2'" Kakashi then started once Naruto walked into the locker room. And the phase repeated.

"Next is Komikimora Sohma as number '3'"

"Say what!?" Komikimora yelled. "I don't want to be next to that Uchiha, I was hoping Itachi!" she sighed heavenly gazing at Itachi, who just ignored her.

"You know Itachi's mine" Miyu said. Miyu was a Friend of Komikimora's; she had long silver hair and bright silver eyes.

"But I thought you like Sasuke?" Komikimora questioned.

"I thought you like Gaara" Miyu smirked; Komikimora then turned bright red, seeing as how Gaara was in their gym class.

"I told you to keep that hush hush" Komikimora said, still blushing to the extreme.

"Ohhh Kimi likes Gaara" Linda teased.

"Shut up!" Komikimora yelled, as she slowly walked up to Kakashi and grabbed her lock, then ran into the Locker room.

"So Komikimora does like Gaara" Kankuro laughed, then looked at Gaara who was in shock.

"Leaving that behind us, next we have Linda as number '4'" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I get to tease Kimi some more, buh-bye!" Linda giggled, as she skipped into the locker room, after grabbing her lock.

"Next is Miyu Yuizaki as number '6'"

"Yea, I'm next to Linda!" Miyu giggled, as she walked into the locker room after grabbing her lock.

"Now, we have Itachi as number '7'" Itachi walked up to Kakashi and took his lock and walked into the locker room.

"Oh shit…all hells going to break lose in that Locker room" Kisame laughed.

"Next is Kisame Hoshigaki, your number is '8'" Kakashi said, Kisame walked up to Kakashi and grabbed his lock and headed to the Locker room.

"Okay and for the rest of you I'm tired so come on up look at the clipboard and find your number and get a lock" Kakashi sighed, placing the clipboard on the table and walked back in his office.

"This is what we call a lazy ass" Shikamaru said walking up to the clipboard, like other students.

"Oh you're one to talk" Sakura giggled.

"Shut up" Shikamaru sighed, waiting in line to get his number and lock as all the other students.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**This one came pretty fast hope you like it lol plz review buh-bye. **_


	6. 3rd hour Nightmare

Kohona Academy

By: MoonPrincessKikia

Chapter 6: 3rd hour Nightmare

After all the students have gotten their lockers and numbers, they had a few more minutes of free time, so they talked from a little while; then got dressed back in their school Uniforms. The school bell finally rang, telling everyone that 2nd hour was done, and to get their asses to 3rd hour.

"I don't want to go to math!" Naruto whined, walking down the hall with…well everyone.

"Me too, I hate that class so much!" Komikimora sighed.

"But you're the best at math from everyone else." Sakura said, blankly.

"Yeah, well I not too fond with the teacher."

"Yeah, Gai-sensei is pretty boring sometimes…and he's always talking about youth." Naruto sighed.

"Are you mad!? Gai-sensei is the best ever!!" Lee smiled, with sparkles in his eyes.

"I think it's you who's mad." Naruto mumbled.

"I just want class to end fast I'm so hungry." Chouji sighed, holding his stomach.

"You're always hungry!" Shikamaru yelled.

"It's not my fault…it's my stomachs!"

"Ahh I just want to get to class, so there can be silence, you're all so troublesome!"

"What's your next class, Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Um…Music…" Sasuke answered looking at his schedule.

"Isn't that at the other end of the building?" Kiba questioned.

"WHAT!? Then why the hell am I following you all?!" Sasuke said turning around and started to run to the other end of the building where his next class was.

"I don't think he's going to make it…you get ten minutes to get to your classes, but he already wasted four, and it takes at least seven minutes to get to the other side of the building." Komikimora explained.

"So in other words, he's screwed?" Linda asked.

"Yes, Linda…it means he's screwed."

"Then why couldn't you have said that instead! You're making my head hurt with all this math shit!"

"I don't know…ahh I'm heading to math class, you're all boring me!" Komikimora said walking to her math class.

"Hey wait for me…we have the same hour!" Sakura smiled following Komikimora as Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino followed Sakura.

"My next hour is…Science…where the hell is that?!" Linda asked.

"That's my class; I know where it is, follow me!" Miyu smiled as she started to run down the hall, as Linda followed.

"Hey wait for us we have that class too!!" Ino called out chasing after Linda and Miyu while; Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Matsuri, Temari, and Chouji followed her.

During math, it was pretty boring…all you learned was math stuff, like the circumference of a circle (_Area around a circle_) and like how to multiply and divided fractions. Pretty boring if you asked me. _**-Sigh-**_

"Can anyone tell me how to divide this fraction problem?" the Math teacher, Gai-sensei asked, pointing to the problem that was on the overhead. He looked around and looked at random people, who were hoping not to get picked.

"And the lucky contestant is…" he paused, to see Lee raising his hand up in the air, swinging it back and forth really fast.

"_Pickmepickmepickmepickmepickmepickme!!!!"_ he said in his head really fast over and over again, Gai-sensei just sweatdrop anime-style and looked over at another person, seeing as how, he's been picking on Lee all hour long…and it was time for someone new.

"Komikimora!!" he then called out, she lifted her head and looked down at the teacher, blankly as Lee made a small sigh in defeat and went into depression mode. She then stood from her seat and looked at the problem.

"You can't divide fractions, its impossible…you have to flip the second faction around and then multiply!" she then said as she sat back down in her sit.

"Correct! You can't divide Fractions for you must…blahblahblah" Gai-sensei continued the lesson until the bell rang.

--------------------

In science it wasn't so fun either, some students were crying from bored-ness, a few fell asleep, others came up with their own idea of fun. All the teacher was doing was putting notes on the overhead for the class to write down…some didn't give a shit and didn't write nothing at all, they just doodled and carried on their marry ways.

Suddenly Temari received a note from Miyu; she opened the small paper and began to read it.

'_Hey, do you like Shikamaru Nara??_' on the bottom of the paper it said '_yes or_ _no…circle one._' but Temari just yelled at her answer.

"NO!!!" she blushed.

"Is there a problem Ms. Sabaku?!" The science teacher, Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Um…haahaa…no, not at all." Temari laughed nervously.

"Then please remain silent!"

"Okay." once the teacher continued her boring lesson, Temari shot an evil glance towards Miyu. "_You did this on purpose, didn't you!!!_" she then mouthed looking at Miyu, who just smiled evilly. "_I hate you!!_" Temari then mouthed again looking at the front of the room.

Finally the student prayers were answered and the bell for freedom to lunch finally rang.

"Haaaa, relief math is ova!!" Komikimora smiled, placing her hands behind her head.

"FREEDOM!!!" Naruto yelled throwing his arms in the air, dashing out the room.

"Naruto calm down, you're acting weird again." Kankuro said, walking out of the classroom with his younger brother, Gaara following.

"Eww…Calm is lame…be the hyper dude you are!" Neko laughed jumping up and down with Naruto, down the hallway.

"See Neko understands me…let's go get some ramen!!!!!" Naruto smiled dashing to the Dinning Hall, dragging Neko with him.

"HEY…wait for me, loser!!" Kiba called out following Naruto and Neko.

"So help me Lord, every time I'm around them when they're hyped on caffeine, I get headaches!" Komikimora sighed, rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers.

"Well you're like that sometimes too, you know." Kankuro said.

"Only when I drink diet Dr. Pepper or Diet Coke, and frankly I haven't had any yet so I'm practically dead!"

"Well there's a Diet Coke machine just around the corner." Sakura said.

"There is?!"

"Yeah."

"Bye!!!" Komikimora then dashed to the end of the hallway to the corner where she found a coke machine. "Yes…oh Thank you, oh beloved, merciful, Lord" she praised very fast as she placed her dollar bill into the machine, but it couched it back out. "Huh!? Grrr" she suddenly kicked the machine and a diet Dr. Pepper bottle came popping out. "Cool!" Kimi smiled, and opened the bottle and began to drink it as she skipped down the hallway to where her friends were.

"And she calls Naruto and Neko crazy…" Kankuro mumbled.

"I heard that, and unless, you want to end up inside that machine I suggest you shut up!"

"Okay..." Kankuro whimpered in fear hiding behind Gaara.

"And you call yourself the _older _brother" Gaara sweatdropped following Kimi and his other friends to the dinning hall.

"Shut up!!" Kankuro yelled then ran up to Gaara and the others.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Well that's all for now, make sure to check back soon to find out what happens next buh-bye…oh and make sure to Review…**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kohona Academy

By: MoonPrincessKikia

Chapter 7

At lunch was pretty normal…the Naruto gang sat at their table with not a care in the world munching away on their food.

"Hey, what are we going to do this weekend?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know…should we just go to the mall like always?" Sasuke asked.

"Na…we're always going there now a days, let go somewhere NEW!" Sakura whined.

"How bout' a theme park we haven't been to one of those in a while." Tenten suggested.

"I like that idea!" Neji smirked at Tenten. She began to blush.

"Yeah, let's go to Kohona Point!" Ino smiled, "It's only a few miles away from here."

"Yes…I don't know how long it has been since I been on a Roller Coaster!" Komikimora giggled.

"Uhhh…I really don't know…I…I not into…Roller Coasters." Hinata shyly said.

"AWW come on, it'll be fun" Temari smiled.

Hinata just made a small smile. "Okay, I…I guess I…c…can give it a…try" she shuddered, with her smile still on her face.

"How bout' you Gaara!?" Komikimora asked, looking over at Gaara who was sitting next to her, as he munched on a cookie, Chibi-style. -**XD-**

"Huh?" he looked over at her.

"Are you going to go with us to Kohona Point?"

"Are you crazy?! I hate heights!!" he yelled in fear.

"Oh come on, you can jump in trees like a monkey, but you can't go on Roller Coasters" Komikimora asked all up in his face.

"Trees aren't that high!" he shyly said, blushing.

"Aww, come on _please_ go…for me?" she asked, with puppy dog eyes. He hated when she did those eyes, you could help but just want to surrender.

"Okay…fine!" he sighed.

"YAY!! Thank you Gaara!" Komikimora smiled, hugging Gaara, tightly.

"Yeahyeah, now can _you _let go of me! I want to finish my cookie before the bell rings!" he said.

"Oh sorry" she said with a small smile letting go of Gaara as he continued to munch on his cookie.

"You two look _SO _cute together, ya know" Linda smiled. Komikimora and Gaara looked at each other. Kimi began to blush, as Gaara just looked away from the group. Hiding the fact that he was blushing too. (_**Uww blushing Gaara **_**XD**__

"Okay so it's decided we're all going to Kohona Point this Saturday." Miyu smiled.

"YAY!!" the group smiled.

"We should leave on Friday afternoon after school, and just stay at a Hotel for the night!" Lee smiled.

"That's smart, we shall do that!" Neko smiled.

"And maybe, our band can perform there…I heard they're holding addition for this weekend's 'Hallofeast'!" Komikimora smiled looking at her band members Neko, Kanama and Kinana.

"Oh yeah, that's right, Halloween's just like 4 weeks away!" Kanama smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird that we start school a month late, thou." Kinana questioned.

"Yeah, but we get four extra weeks of school in June because of it." Naruto sighed.

"Well there's no school Wednesday so why don't we go down there and addition?" Komikimora asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Kanama and Kinana said in unison.

"And the winners will get a free trip to London!" Komikimora smiled.

"Oh great, if we win it, you're going to go on a shopping Frenzy there" Neko sighed, knowing she was going to be dragged going with her.

"BELIEVE IT!!" Komikimora smiled.

"HEYHEYHEY!!! That's my Phrase!" Naruto yelled at Komikimora.

"SOOO…I'm was only going to use it for that once"

"Oh I also heard who ever wins, gets to bring as _many _friends as they want!" Kanama smiled.

"That's so cool!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah we get to go to London with you" Sakura smiled as well.

"I always wanted to see the Leaning Tower of Pizza!" Naruto jumped up and down on his seat.

"One: its 'The Leaning Tower of _Pisa_' and Two: THAT'S IN ITALY YOU DUMBASS!!" Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP!!"

"I want to see the Eiffel Tower so badly!" Ino giggled.

"All I want to see is the fashion stores…it's known that London holds the best fashion in the world and so does New York, in America, but we're not going there" Komikimora smiled.

"Oh damn it…I hope you all lose" Kankuro whined.

"WHY!?"

"Because if you do win and we get the trip to Paris, all of us _guys_ are going to have to carry _your _bags!"

"Gaara! Kankuro's being mean to me...He doesn't want us to win…and we're doing this to give _him_ and everyone else a vacation!" Komikimora stared to cry on Gaara shoulder.

"WHAT…But I…I didn't do anything!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro, shut up…" Gaara said firmly, patting Kimi back as she continued to _cry_. She continued to hug Gaara. She looked over his shoulder to see Kankuro glaring her. She stuck her tongue out at him and began to smile, resting her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm going to kick her…" but before he could finish the sentence, Temari placed her hand over Kankuro's mouth.

"_Unless you REALLY want to end up in that soda machine…I suggest shutting up!" _ Temari whispered loudly in Kankuro's ear.

"_Fine!_" he whispered back and continued his meal.

After lunch everyone headed in their own ways. Komikimora, Gaara, and everyone else headed to Language arts class.

In That class which was controlled by Asuma-sensei, it was pretty lame; all you did was learn different spells, which is kinda cool.

"Today we are going to learn different kinds of spells now I say this now, if you are caught using magic outside this school, you will be expelled on the dot." the Language arts/spell arts/jutsu arts teacher Asuma-sensei said.

"Because it is almost Halloween, I decided to start the Spells Course of class early to go with the theme, instead of next semester so be happy…so far all my classes have loved it. If you disobey you will get a strike, if you get four strikes you will be band from taking the rest of the Spell Course and you will fail and get book work instead." he explained walking to his desk.

"You will find a rather large book on you desk, this will be yours to take to your dorm room…there is a class set, so you may leave the book in you room." The teacher said, holding up a big, leather book, with, what looks like a realistic spider on it.

"Um…is it alive?" Komikimora asked, poking the spider. Suddenly it twitched. "AHHH" Komikimora then passed out.

"Kimi, are you okay!" Gaara asked, running to her side.

"Ahh how sweet!" Linda giggled. Komikimora slowly climb back on her feet, with the help of Gaara.

"Are you alright Ms. Sohma?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"I…am…not…bringing that…that thing…into my dorm room!" Komikimora said breathing heavy. Her worst nightmares came true. The one thing she hated, which was spiders, became her TEXT BOOK!

"I'm sorry Ms. Sohma, but you are required to take it home." the teacher explained.

"Over…my…dead…body…" Kimi hated spiders, she didn't care if she was sent to the Headmaster's office for talking back to the teacher and disagreeing with his decision...she wasn't going to touch that thing again. "I am not and repeat NOT…touching that thing!"

(_**After Class**_)

Komikimora and her friends were heading to their third hour, science. The people who had it before were heading to Math. Komikimora had the book, that Asuma-sensei had given the class earlier. She held the book far away from her.

"I hate that teacher…" she whined.

_**(Flashback)**_

"**Mrs. Sohma you are taking it weather you like or not…this is part of your Grade, a very big part…and if you have homework, how will you do it? I'm sorry Ms. Sohma, but unless you want to fail this class you are taking the text book home!" Asuma-sensei said. **

"**Grrr…FINE…but it going in my closet! Away from my eyes!" Komikimora yelled sitting back in her set staring at her textbook.**

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"But you got to admit it's kinda cute." Kankuro smiled, petting the spider as it made a soft purr noise. Komikimora at that instant felt a chill go down her spine.

"I'm talking to a boy, who thinks puppets are the most beautiful-est. thing on the planet, oh Heaven help me!" Komikimora sighed looking up at the sealing.

"But they are!"

"Go away!"

"Now come on you two, you're always fighting…we only have two more hours of school left…can you handle being together without fighting…I swear it like you two are an old married couple!" Temari sighed walking in front of them.

"We're not a couple!" Kankuro yelled, at the same moment Komikimora said, "I'm not old!" Suddenly the bell rang and the gang ran to their hours.

- - - - - - - - -

In science it was the same as before, student fell asleep, a few passed notes…some were the goodie-two-shoes type and actually copied the notes that were on the overhead. Suddenly Komikimora received a note from someone. She took it and began to read it.

"_Will you go out with me this Sunday?_

_Love, _

_Deidara_"

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt!!!!!" Komikimora yelled falling backwards from her seat. A loud crash was heard.

"You been doing that a lot lately, ya know." Kankuro sweatdropped. He then notices the note on her desk and took it. He began to read it and slowly his eyes began to widen.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked, looking over Kankuro's shoulder and read the note. "Wow…this is going to be tough on _him_."

"Yeah…"

"What going on?!" Naruto asked, grabbing the note and began to read it, "WHAT, You're going out with Deidara!!!!" he then yelled, but Kimi was to in shock to say anything.

'_What am I going to do, I love Gaara, but I don't want to hurt Deidara's feelings…so I guess…_"

"I'll go out with you this Sunday." Komikimora told Deidara once class was over and they were crowded by passing student.

"Really?!" Deidara asked in shock, that she actually said _yes_.

"Yeah." she mumbled looking away from his face. She started to blush lightly.

"Sweet, I'll see you Sunday at 7, bye now!" Deidara smiled, walking away from her, heading to his next class. She just stood where she was in shock of what she just did.

"Kimi, are you really going out with him?" Linda asked.

"I guess so"

"But you do know he's one of the Akatsuki Gang Members, right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to hurt his feeling so I said yes, and he is pretty cute." Komikimora smiled, biting her lip. She smiled at all her friends. She then saw Gaara. At that second she bit her lip harder that is begun to bleed.

"Kimi! You're bleeding!" Miyu yelled. Komikimora placed her right index finger and her middle on her lip. She pulled it back to find dark red blood on them.

"Looks like I am…" she softly said. She closed her eyes; then opened them. She looked at everyone around her; then fixed her gaze on Gaara. She turned around and walked away, leaving everyone confused and worried.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**What will happen, will Gaara hate Kimi, becuz she's going out with an Akatsuki Member? Will her band make it into the Contest at Kohona Point? So many Question, but you have to keep reading to find out what Really happens…so make sure to turn in and I'll update soon and make sure to Review well Buh-Bye -waves- **_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kohona Academy

By: MoonPrincessKikia :3

Chapter 8:

It was Wednesday and Komikimora, Neko, Kanama and Kinana were saying bye to everyone was they headed to the train that was taking them to Kohona Point where they would be auditioning for the music contest.

"I hope you guys make it" Sakura smiled giving them all a quick _good luck_ hug.

"Thanks" they all smiled.

"G…good luck guys" Hinata said in her shy voice, making a small smile to the band.

"The right phrase it '_break a leg_'" Kiba said.

"But it sounds a bit mean."

"It's okay, thank you, Hinata, we'll try our best!" Kanama smiled.

"True that" Kinana agreed.

"Just promises to root us on. Okay?" Neko smiled, giving her boys Naruto and Kiba each a hug.

"You better believe we will" Naruto smiled, Neko just smiled back.

"Be safe, Neko" Kiba smiled, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Heehee I will" Neko smiled, blushing slightly and ran inside the train with Kanama and Kinana following.

"What gave you the right to kiss her?!" Naruto whisper-yelled at Kiba as they walked away from the gang.

"Me! It's a fucking free country!" Kiba whisper-yelled back.

"Well, I better get going see you all later" Komikimora smiled giving everyone a last hug; she stopped at Gaara and looked into his aqua green eyes.

"Umm, good-bye Gaara" she said in a soft voice and walked away, as a tear fell down her cheek. '_I guess he's still upset with me because I said yes to Deidara, oh well_' she thought, when suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in a hug. She looked up to see Gaara.

"G…Gaara you're not mad at me after all" she smiled hugging him.

"Well a little, but I didn't mean to make you cry" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, we weren't dating, so I shouldn't have overreacted so much" Komikimora just smiled at him. Suddenly the train's whistle blew and Neko ran to the train door.

"Kimi, get your ass in this train before I come out there and kick it in here" she yelled.

"Okay I'm coming!" Komikimora yelled back.

"Well, guess this is good bye until later tonight" Gaara said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, well see you then" Komikimora then kissed Gaara on the cheek and ran inside the train. Gaara stood where he was in shock. From the window of the room the gang was staying in for a next 4 hours, they waved bye to everyone as the train started to move.

Everyone waved back and after the train was out of site they walked to the bus that brought them to the train station and head back to school.

"I hope they make it" Sakura smiled.

"Me too" Hinata smiled.

"Well let just go back to school, sleep a little bit and just pray that they make it" Naruto smiled.

"Yep" everyone agreed.

Once they got to school that's why they did.


End file.
